


愿者上钩

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	愿者上钩

明明是对面发的视频聊天，接通之后对面却没有人影。刚和客户结束饭局，喝了不少酒，此刻有点上头，出汗了黏黏的不舒服，于是决定不等对面人影出现，自己先去洗澡了。略有些转不过弯的脑子也没想到随手关掉窗口。  
现在的宾馆，哪怕是普通宾馆，不是落地的透明玻璃就是磨砂玻璃，是方便人边洗澡边看电视不成。  
所以当吴世勋把沸腾洒出的汤倒出来装好，把厨房收拾干净，回到电脑前，听到的就是洗澡的水声，和磨砂玻璃上被灯光印出的人影……那腰，那臀……自己已经多少天没摸过了……这还不是煎熬的尽头。忘记摄像头还开着的人，腰间裹了条浴巾就出来了，勾勒出矫好的臀线，坠坠挂在人鱼线的下方……越走越近的时候，镜头正对的高度就是……看着恋人胯间微微被顶起的毛巾，他不禁低头看了眼自己的……  
张艺兴直到看到手提镜头旁边的灯才想起没关，坐下来，屏幕上自己恋人的表情一脸怪异。  
"你怎么了？"  
"哥，你刚才回来前干嘛了……脸红红的。"  
"就谈完事的例行饭局，喝了点酒，洗完澡有点上头了。"手里的毛巾还擦着头发，没有照顾到的发丝滴下的水珠顺着锁骨往屏幕外的地方滑了下去。  
吴世勋知道自己酒量不佳的恋人，在酒后身体确实会变得敏感些。之前摆好的小算盘，已经被他拨的叮当响了。  
"哥……你出差还有几天啊……"  
"就三天了。你晚饭吃了什么？论文有好好写吗？家里卫生打扫了吧？"  
吴世勋有点丧气了，不是应该问有没有沾花惹草，有没有想他吗！原本委屈嘟着的嘴瘪成了个小鸡嘴，两眼盯着屏幕别提有多幽怨了。  
"吃了啦……哥你留下的辣椒炒肉还有一些，刚才汤煮洒了……论文初稿交上去了。卫生还没打扫，但我把衣服都洗了啦……"  
张艺兴隐约地知道他为什么不开心，但  
又不知道怎么顺他的毛。突然，画面变成了马赛克，根本看不清人脸。宾馆网络就是这样，晚上使用量大起来，根本不稳定。  
本想踢断自己网站造成网络不稳定假象的吴世勋，看到显示【对方信号不佳，建议使用语音聊天】的系统提醒字样的时候，觉得真是犹如天助。二话不说地切了语音聊天，对面的画面视频窗口也消失了。  
"哥，我好想你啊……你想我了吗？"  
"想啊……"虽然对方看不到，还是不好意思地挠了挠头。"有点想抱抱你……"  
"你只是想抱抱我吗？我想做的可多了啊……我想亲你，舔你，含住你，进入你……"  
"你……你给我打住！"听到第二个动作的时候，张艺兴原本因为酒精红晕漫布的脸快滴血了。岁数上年长的两岁并没有让他的脸皮也厚两厘米，反而比那个小兔崽子薄多了。  
"哥……你这几天怎么过的啊……就没想过小世勋吗？"话毕，他自己都忍不住咯咯笑了起来。笑得红晕已经漫到了张艺兴耳根。"哥……我好欲求不满啊……帮帮我嘛……"  
"瞎说什么……这么远的……"耳机里，对面的声音已经变成了他独有的，在情事中才会发出的磁性嗓音。张艺兴有些羞耻又有些期待地猜测到他想说的话。  
吴世勋果然没有辜负自己恋人的期待。  
"我们来电话做爱吧，好不好？"

一只脚踩在房间里的办公桌上，另一只脚踩在椅子上。左手撸动着自己的昂扬，右手在身上胡乱摸着。阻碍手里动作的浴巾已然大开，张艺兴有些不知所措，欲望半拉地挂在那，他不知道接下来该怎么办。  
"胸前现在是不是特别胀……告诉我，想要我去抚慰它们吗？"  
"嗯……要……"自己边说着，边用右手拉拽起了自己的乳粒，模仿吴世勋平时的动作，在尖端用指甲搔刮着，浅浅地掐个印子，然后高高地拽起。  
"啊……！！嗯……"痛痒中的快感，鬼使神差地唤回了一点清醒。丢脸死了！靠想象都快要高潮了！惊得一下子咬住自己手指，把声音堵在嘴里。  
"哥……怎么没声音了……"  
就是知道你想听才不给你听啊！！没好气地回他一句。结果因为酒精作用，舌头打了结。  
"嘴里含着（手指）呢，张不开嘴！"  
吴世勋顿时觉得全身的血液都往下身流去了，闭上眼就是张艺兴衣冠不整地跪在自己双腿间的样子。  
"……继续说……"  
听到吴世勋清晰的咽口水的声音，张艺兴才意识到自己说了多么不得了的露骨的话。自己反被自己的话戳中了羞耻点，好像自己真的双手捧起了吴世勋的肉棒，慢慢吞咽进去……血液加速流动，把酒精的效果带到了身体的每一个末梢。每一个。头脑，双手，双脚。以及……  
话说都说出来了，不能让自己白说了这么羞耻的话。手上的动作比脑子转的快，将两根漂亮的手指塞进口中，几乎抵到喉咙处，抬起舌头开始舔弄自己的手指，故意发出很响的啧啧水声。  
"嗯……好长……抵到喉咙了……啊……好胀……舌头都快没法动了……"  
反正说了什么明天肯定忘了，就算恋人后面再提咬死不承认就好。其实张艺兴已经开始否认这是被自己意识控制的自己了。  
"没法动的话……不用含着……拿出来舔……"吴世勋觉得自己恋人在性爱中本就不是特别被动的那种，甚至偶尔会有些强势，他很喜欢那种势均力敌的感觉。但张艺兴很少在言语上会那么强势……或者该说，露骨？  
"呐……现在我的肉棒上，是不是全湿了？"  
"嗯……"指甲轻刮着上腭的敏感处，哼哼唧唧的回答也只是没经过头脑的无谓单词。  
电脑桌面就是恋人的照片，照片里的他笑得越是干净，耳机里他发出的巨大反差的声音越是刺激。闭上眼，双手正握着自己的分身，脑子里全是恋人勾引的眼神，自己的液体陷进他的酒窝里，轻轻伸出舌头一挑……  
"……啧……"  
几天没见到恋人的脸，光是脑内回放都那么奏效，更何况是有声音的回放。现在就想把人抱进怀里，把他吻到呼吸困难，一点不想给他喘息的机会，就把他压进床里，高抬起他的臀，用舌头为他润滑，看他无助地淹没在自己给予的快感深渊里……  
"哥……你嘴里太舒服了……"  
喘着粗气说着这话，听起来跟真的似的。张艺兴已经懒得翻他的白眼，从嘴里抽出自己的手指，探向已经瘙痒难耐的后面。  
"啊……嗯……"长期的性事让他的后穴已然会对应阴茎的勃起做出对应的反应，会发烫，会止不住地收缩肉壁，分泌出淫液让其得到进一步的宠爱……平时自慰的时候，张艺兴已经不得不在前后夹击的双重刺激中才能高潮。  
"你……还没射嘛……"他觉得自己再增加到第三根手指，再往那个他知道的点按压，就要缴械投降了。  
"还没让你满足，身为负责的男友我必须忍住吧？"抿着嘴，用舌尖将几乎干裂的嘴唇湿润了一圈，嗓子深处却怎么也得不到滋润。"你都不想让被你照顾得那么好的小世勋，对你进行感恩回馈吗？"  
听到这，张艺兴心里终于忍不住吐槽这小屁孩了。回馈个鬼！有本事你现在飞过来上我！等你飞过来我早自己解决完了！  
"哥……话筒……"  
"什……什么……"  
"就用话筒来代替我吧。"  
酒精麻痹的大脑花了足足二十秒才消化了这句话，这种刺激过头的提议，即使是迷迷糊糊也没法轻易答应，反而让头脑清醒了几分。  
"哥~我已经胀得不行了。让我放进去嘛~都抵着你的后面了，你忍心拒绝我嘛……"  
尽管能想象到这张撒娇的脸必定一脸坏笑着。可人的身体，本来就对于来自自己的触碰迟钝，一切敏感带都是在他人的触碰下才发现的。吴世勋撒下的鱼钩，他一口咬住容不开了。  
一切私密的地方都暴露在屏幕前。幸好现在镜头是关上的，不然他一定要被羞耻折磨疯了。  
"……臭小子……看我回去怎么收拾你……嗯……哈……"  
将手指拔出，颤巍巍地抓住话筒，关上了蓝牙链接。手提自带的麦克风更加没有阻碍地将发生的一切直播转述去了另一边。  
"你现在就可以尝试把我‘收拾’了，我等着呢。"  
世界上最好看的自己的恋人，现在正因为自己的话语，缩在宾馆的椅子里，抱着发热的身体，身体的每一个关节都因为释放不出的欲望而蜷缩起来。被本能折磨得几乎失去了理智，即将用自己网上给他买的音响麦克风两用的话筒，对准已经迫不及待的粉色入口，毫不费力地推了进去……  
"哈……嗯……好，好凉……"两人平时在床第间很少用什么道具。一是张艺兴拉不下脸；二是就算真的拉下脸了，还没到一半，吴世勋自己就反悔，直接真枪实弹地上了。肠道里陌生的触感其实让他有点抵触。  
"别怕……深呼吸，身体放轻松……后面夹紧了，温暖它……"  
闭上眼，耳机里温柔的声音又让他觉得恋人近在眼前，细细地观察着他的每一个表情动作，知道他接下来想要的……  
"我知道的，你体内的敏感点就在上方……我会慢慢地抽出，微微对着你的体内的上壁，一捅……"  
"啊……！"听着详细的描述，手里的动作也不自觉地跟随，一阵电流真的瞬间就从尾椎攀爬至头顶。  
"……到底的。"刚才那一声呻吟实在太撩人，吴世勋手里不禁一桎，差点交代掉。但他觉得不够。  
"哥……给我听听好吗……"  
"听……听什么啊……"  
"……你把话筒连上，让我听听好吗……"说完这句，吴世勋已经做好了等恋人回来要睡三天沙发的觉悟了。但机不可失，时不再来。过了这村，这庙绝对就塌了。"哥……我好难受啊……你能被别的东西填满，我却没法被你温暖地包裹着啊……"  
"……"设身处地，这话虽然欠揍，但却有理有据。但是……  
"只能听到摩擦声音的，不会有什么的，就一会儿……"  
根据生活经验，确实，这么近距离的……确实只有刺耳的摩擦音吧。也就犹犹豫豫地推开了蓝牙。可他没想到的是，被润湿了的物体，比起摩擦的声音，水声更加无孔不入着。  
当吴世勋的耳机里传来的，比平时亲耳听到更放大了几倍的淫靡水声的时候，他觉得自己已经可以立地成佛了。只恨一开始没开录音。  
头脑里越发空白之前，张艺兴隐约听到恋人的声音。  
"哥……我忍不住了……"  
"哥……我就射里面了哦……"  
"哥……你也出来吧……"


End file.
